¡El es MI Mejor Amigo!
by Park Haru
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido con el Mekakushi-Dan, Todo es paz y tranquilidad, pero eso no durara mucho. Alguien llegara a arruinar la Gran amistad entre 2 integrantes del Dan. [HaruTaka]
1. Viejas amistades

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de Kagerou Project... al menos en esta pagina. Me costo algo, ya que se me borro como 5 veces por culpa de mi computador antiguo uwu ahora tengo uno mas bonito... Espero que les guste &amp; esta escrito con mucho amorsh (?) Pero buenoh, pretendo hacerlo ni tan corto ni**** tan**** largo &amp; bueno ahí veo como me sale (/.w.)/**

**disclaimer: Kagerou project/Days &amp; sus personajes No me pertenecen, todos los derechos van dirigidos para Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

Era un cálida tarde en la base del Mekakushi. La líder escucha su música como siempre. Kano estaba "sentado" en uno de los sillones "leyendo" una revista... prácticamente estaba dormido y usaba la revista para disimular. Ayano y momo platicaban en la cocina. Seto, Mary, Takane y Shintaro estaban en la sala sentados al rededor de la mesita, cada quien por su lado. El pelinegro jugando tranquilamente en su celular, Mary haciendo sus típicas manualidades y seto ayudándola, Bueno la chica de coletas, técnicamente no hacia nada, estaba ahí, observando la mesa con una mirada de preocupación... y como no estarlo, de la hora de el almuerzo que no ve a Haruka, tampoco a Hibiya y Hiyori, pero se preocupaba mas por Haruka...

La pequeña medusa al notar la cara de su amiga se levanto de la mesa para ir a la cocina por té, "_una taza de té la alegrara" _pensaba la albina mientras dejaba una pequeña taza frete a Takane, provocando que esta mirara a Mary y luego mirara la taza...

-T-Te traje una taza de té Ene-chan.- "_tal vez no le gusta el té" _pensó la albina al ver que la de coletas no tocaba la taza.

-Gracias.- agradeció algo desanimada, tomo la taza entre sus manos y la siguió observando... "¿_hace cuanto que Haruka se fue... hace 3 horas tal vez?_" pensaba Takane tranquilamente hasta que un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Hiyori caminado hacia la cocina con Hibiya siguiéndola.

... y ahí lo vio, a Haruka... "_Por fin llego_" pensó para regalarle una tímida sonrisa a su amado dibujante, pero había un detalle que no vio, mas que un detalle era alguien. la reconocía bien... Rubia, ojos celeste, usaba maquillaje, pulseras, collares, aros, anillos... ella era simplemente perfecta y su presencia no le agradaba... una chica linda que respondía al nombre de Anya...

-¡Takane-chan!.- La chica se acerco a la de coletas y la abrazo poniéndola incomoda.

\- se conocen Ene-chan.- pregunto la pequeña Mary al ver a la extraña abrazándola.

\- Takane-chan y yo fuimos amigas de la infancia, junto con Haruka obvio.- respondió animosamente la recién llegada.- fuimos los mejores amigos en ese entonces ¿verdad Takane-chan?

-Si.- Takane soltó una risa nerviosa.

Y así paso la tarde, todo el Mekakushi se reía con las divertidas anécdotas que Anya les contaba...

Todos estaban complacidos con la presencia de la chica. Era hermosa, educada, graciosa, simplemente perfecta los ojos de cualquiera. Kano apenas se despierto con la noticia de la visita, trato de hacerse el caballero, parándose de donde estaba y ofreciéndole el asiento para que estuviera mas cómoda. Shintaro le pidió su numero ganándose divertidos comentarios de parte de Kano, Momo y Takane. Por otro lado Momo, Mary y Hiyori encontraron una amiga con quien ir de compras, ya que Ayano siempre estaba con Shintaro. Kido solo veía una persona a la cual, por educación, la tenia que invitar a cenar y eso significa mas gastos.

La de coletas estaba nerviosa, pues Anya estaba contando de lo que vivieron en el pasado. Tenia miedo ¿De que? De que tocara el tema que tanto la tenia nerviosa...

-También me acuerdo de la vez en la que Takane-chan...- orgullo en el suelo en 3... 2... 1...- se puso celosa.-comento divertida Anya. Todos miraron a la nombrada y esta se sonrojo.

-Kukuku~ quien lo diría.- comento en carcajadas Kano.- La princesa cibernética celosa.

-Todavía lo recuerdo, Takane-chan rompió mi gafas por un pequeño mal entendido.-dijo Anya.

-Detalles por favor.- pidió Shintaro emocionado.

-Bueno, Un día estaba hablando con Haruka, no era nada interesante la vedad. Takane-chan estaba pasando cerca de nosotros justo cuando le dije a Haruka que me gustaba.- rió nerviosa mientras contaba.- pero eso es del pasado ¿Verdad Haruka-san?.

-Si.- respondió Haruka con su típica sonrisa, si darle importancia al tema.

-Ahí fue donde Takane-chan escucho, no se aguanto y rompió mis gafas.- Termino de contar Anya como si el tema no fuera la gran cosa, pero si lo era. Cierta chica de coletas estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso momento y como por arte de magia el celular de Anya sonó...

-Me disculpan un momento.- pidió la chica, se levanto de donde estaba y se alejo un poco del grupo para contestar la llamada. Ya terminada la llamada regreso al grupo.

-Lo siento.- rió un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo la líder hablando por todos.- Se hace tarde, preparare la cena.- antes de irse a la cocina se dirigió a la chica.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No quiero molestar.- Dijo la líder estaba por decir algo pero Kano se le adelanto

-No molestas Anya-chan.- Dijo el de ojos de gato.- Solo pondremos un puesto mas en la mesa.

-Bueno entonces me quedare.- Dijo Anya.

-En ese caso, me ayudaran a poner la mesa. todavía hay vasos sucios en la mesa.- Dijo casi gritando la líder, haciendo que todos se fueran a limpiar lo que dejaron, porque todos ensuciaron algo en la cocina,Pero 3 chicas se quedaron en la sala. Las dos viejas "amigas" Takane y Anya, y la pequeña medusa...

-Ya vengo.- dijo Mary mientras se paraba e iba del lugar dejando a las 2 chicas restantes solas.

-Y ¿que haces por estos lados?.- Pregunto la de coletas queriendo romper el incomodo silencio.

-Nada que te importe.- Respondió de mala gana.

¿Donde se había ido esa dulzura de hace un momento? Ah, ya lo recordaba. Una de las razones que porque Takane odiaba a esa chica era por su comportamiento, que solo cuando estaba con ella, tenia. Un comportamiento grosero, donde Anya tenia un aura de superioridad, donde se burlaba de Takane diciéndole que ella no era linda y bobadas como esa.

La de coletas se quedo mirando con una sonrisa ,más falsa que Ayano volando, esperando que llegaran los demás. Tenia la opción de tirarse encima y agarrarla a golpes, pero no quería darle problemas a nadie, así que tendría que aguantarse y fingir, por lo menos hasta que aparezca alguien.

-Sabes algo Takane-chan.-Dijo de repente la rubia.- Haruka fue mi mejor amigos antes que tu.

-¡Ja! Si claro como tu digas Anya-chan.- Dijo Takane algo divertida.

-Es verdad Querida Takane. Y pienso recuperar a Haruka.- La de coletas se tenso al escuchar el comentario de la rubia. Ella dijo que lo de Haruka estaba en el pasado, que lo había olvidado, pero parece que no.

-Nos vemos Takane-chan.-

Pero quieren que te quedes a cenar.- le replico Takane.

-Diles que surgió algo y tenia que irme... así de simple.- Al decir esto la chica se marcho del departamento dejando sola a la pelinegra.

Takane se quedo pensando un momento. ¿que acababa de pasar? Justo que todo iba bien entre ella y Haruka, ésta aparece con el fin de arruinar todo su esfuerzo por estar con su amado. No dejaría que esos 2 largos años lejos de él los arruinara una tonta niña mimada, por que lo era. Anya siempre consiguió lo que quería, ella pedía una corona de diamantes ¡pum! la conseguía.

-Etto... ¿Takane?.- Mary apareció por el pasillo, haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara.

-¿Que pasa?.

-¿Dónde esta Anya?.- pregunto la pequeña medusa. Hay estaba el dilema, decirle que se fue porque se le dio la gana... o mentirle. era obvio lo que tenia que hacer ¿No?

-Le surgió algo y tuvo que irse.- ¿Que acababa de hacer? obvio darle tiempo a Anya para demostrarle que Haruka le pertenecía y que nadie se lo podría quitar.

Mary la miro seria.- No tienes que encubrirla sabes.-

-Entonces nos escuchaste.- Pregunto perpleja Takane. Tenia un testigo de la verdadera actitud de esa chica... estaba salvada, pero no podía celebrar ahora. Tal vez Mary lo confundió y solo digas incoherencias.

-Si, estaba caminado por el pasillo y las escuche hablar.- Respondió con tono serio.

* * *

**¿como me quedo? Horrible, Monstruoso, es una bazofia... ¿quieren que me valla al daze a vender galletas? o ¿quieren que la siga?. Creo que me quedo algo corto e.e pero buenoh :v**

**Bueno pues, espero que les haya gusta, si tuve faltas de ortografía lo siento mucho, aunque lo revise 4 veces uwu Cuídense mis galletitas y nos vemos en el próximo cap. ( si es que hay proximo cap.)**


	2. Chocolates

**Hola mis galletitas, he llegado con el segundo capitulo.**

**¿Es necesario poner el disclaimer? ¿no? porque creo que ya tienen mas que claro que los personajes no son míos, ¿esta claro? si ok. disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

-¿Enserio?.- siguió preguntando la de coletas a la pequeña Mary.

-Si.- respondió por milésima vez a la misma pregunta.- Las escuche. quien diría que alguien como ella tendría una actitud tan fea.

-Ella no es así,es así solo cuando esta conmigo.- murmuro Takane.- Desde siempre a sido así conmigo.

-Ya veo.-

No mucho había pasado desde que la visita se fue, tal vez unas horas. Mary antes de irse a dormir le dijo a Seto si podía llamar a Takane a que viniera a su cuarto...

**_[Flash Back]_**

_Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. en una de las habitaciones una chica estaba lista para ir a dormir. Le habían leído unos de sus libros favoritos y su acompañante estaba por apagar la luz de la habitación para irse pero la pequeña medusa lo detuvo _

_-Seto-san.- lo llamo Mary._

_-Si Mary.-dijo viendo a Mary con una sonrisa._

_-P-Puedes llamar a Takane-chan para que venga.- le pidió amablemente.- quisiera hablar algo con ella, Por Favor._

_-Esta bien supongo.- Respondió Seto algo desconcertado por la petición repentina de Mary. Siempre que Mary necesita decir algo iba con él. Seto salio de la habitación y fue a la sala principal donde, justamente, estaba la de coletas viendo una película con Ayano. se acerco a las chicas y les hablo._

_-Takane, Mary me mando a decirte que si podías ir a su habitación.- dijo señalando el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Mary._

_-Bueno.- Asintió Takane.- Ayano, te parece que la sigamos viendo otro día._

_-Claro.- Respondió Ayano._

_Takane se paro del sillón donde estaba y se fue a la Habitación de Mary. cuando entro se encontró con ella sentada alrededor de una mesita que ella tenia en su cuarto, con una tetera de vidrio y unas tacitas del mismo material._

_-Me llamaste.- pregunto Takane, solo para confirmar lo dicho anteriormente por Seto._

_-Si.- contesto seria.- Siéntate ¿quieres té?_

_-Bueno.- contesto sentándose al frente de Mary.- Y...¿de que querías hablarme?_

_-Sobre lo de ayer.- respondió con un tono serio _

**[_Fin del Flash Back]_**

-¿Y que vas hacer con ella?.- pregunto Mary.

-No se.- dijo en un suspira Takane. ¿que podía hacer? Anya era perfecta, no había mucho que hacer, solo esperar que no vuelva por estos lados y relajarse.

**[...]**

Al día siguiente la indeseada, solo por Takane y Mary, regreso y con nada mas y nada menos que con un presente para cada miembro del Dan. A Kido le trajo un Ramo flores. A Hiyori,Momo y Ayano les trajo unos lindos brazaletes que parecían ser muy costosos. A Kano, Seto, Hibiya y Shintaro les trajo una consola de juegos con un control para cada uno.¿ porque? porque ella podía, quería y tenia la oportunidad. A Haruka le trajo unas galletas traídas de Alemania. A Mary y a Takane les trajo una caja de bombones de fresa.

-Gracias Anya-chan.- agradecieron todos.

-No es nada.- dijo fingiendo modestia.

-estos chocolates están ricos.- comento Takane mientras se echaba uno tras otro.

-yo sabia que te gustarían Takane-chan.-

La chica no tenia intenciones de irse. ella hablaba enserio con lo de "recuperar a Haruka".una cosa que tenia nerviosa a Takane, ella veía imposible que Haruka cambiara sus sentimiento hacia ella. El había dejado claro lo que sentía hacia la pelinegra,¿entonces... de que se estaba preocupando? Takane se relajo un poco y siguió comiendo los deliciosos chocolates que le fueron regalados.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas, para cuando Anya decidió irse. Kano insistió en que volviera cuando ella quisiera, que era bienvenida en la base. obvio que ninguno de los miembros les dicho a la chica sobre sus habilidades, ella creía que era un grupo de amigos que solo se juntaba a conversar y a pasar la tarde.

Todo el día trascurrió normal, tanto como podía serlo. Takane estaba sentada en el sofá con Ayano, viendo la película que no terminaron.

-La van a matar.- Comento Takane.

-No arruines el final.- Lloriqueo Ayano.

Takane soltó una risa al ver la parte de la película donde matan al novio de la protagonista. Había acertado, pero lo divertido no le duro mucho. se empezó a sentir mal, le dolía el estomago y tenia ganas de vomitar, pero ¿porque? lo único que había comido en el día, era un tazón de cereal, el almuerzo que hizo la líder y los chocolates que le regalo Anya.

¡Ahora todo tenia sentido!

La chica de coletas, salio corriendo al baño. No aguanto mas. Trato de no darle importancia al dolor de estomago, pero no pudo, se sentía horrible. Ayano la observo irse por el pasillo, pero al escuchar el portazo que dio la chica al meterse al baño se preocupo y fue a verla.

-¿Takane-chan estas bien?.- pregunto Ayano dando un pequeño golpe en la puerta, Pero no hubo necesidad de que la pelinegra respondiera, Ayano se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando la escucho vomitar. La castaña fue rápido a la cocina donde estaban las chicas. Les dijo lo sucedido.

Unos minutos después, Takane salio del baño, pero estaba mas pálida de lo normal, ella decía que tenia frió y que le dolía el estomago. Mary le hizo un té y la líder fue con Ayano y Momo a comprar algo para que se sintiera mejor.

-Ya te sientes mejor.- pregunto Mary a Takane.

-No.- se limito a responder.

La albina estaba con Takane en la sala, sentadas en el sofá. Takane estaba cubierta por una manta o 3, ya ni se acordaba. Mary se empezó a preguntar la razón del estado de su amiga.

-Takane.- La llamo la albina.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto en respuesta Takane.

-¿Que comiste en el día?.-

-El desayuno de Kido, el almuerzo y los chocolates que me regalo Anya.- Dijo.

-¿Podría ver la caja de chocolates?.- pregunto Mary. Takane le paso la caja y la albina se puso a revisarla, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. _"consumir antes del 3/4/65". _Estaba claro que esos chocolates estaban vencidos.

-Están malos.- dijo Mary mostrado la parte inferior de la caja donde salia claramente que estaban mas viejos que Azami.

-¡¿Qué?!.- grito Takane tomando la caja entre sus manos y leyendo la fecha de vencimiento una y otra vez.- La maldita me enveneno.

-Yo no diría envenenar.- comento Mary.- solo diría que tenia la intención de enfermarte para tener la oportunidad de hacer algo donde tu no estés presente, por el evidente echo de que estas mal.

-La muy Hija...- Takane iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpida por Haruka.

-Hola chicas.- saludo el chico entrando a la sala principal.

-Hola Haruka-san.- Salido animosa la albina.

-Hola.-murmuro Takane.

-Ya te sientes mejor Takane-chan?.- le pregunto Haruka.

-Perfecto Haruka-san.- Respondió Takane sarcásticamente, provocando una mirada de molestia de parte del dibujante.- Es broma, No tienes que ponerte así.

-De acuerdo Takane-chan.- Por otro lado Haruka decidió no molestarse con su amada gamer.- Pero ya te siente mejor.- volvió a preguntar.

-Si algo.- contesto desanimada. ¿Por qué debería estar bien? en primer lugar, es culpa de Anya por la que esta así y en segundo, el mismo la trajo. ¿que pensaba? que se llevarían bien como lo hacían antes. ¡Ja! si claro.

* * *

-Mira que lindo danchou.- exclamo la idol viendo las vitrinas del centro comercial.

-Momo concéntrate.- le Hablo.- estamos acá para compara algo para que Takane se sienta mejor.

-Y si le llevamos un pedazo de torta de chocolate de la pastelería.- sugirió momo señalando la pastelería del lugar.

-No.- se limito a responder la líder.

-Ayano-chan.- llamo la voluptuosa chica.- te parece si le llevamos un pastel a Takane-chan.

-No creo que ella quiera ver algo relacionado con comida.- rió nerviosa Ayano. bueno, esa era una de las razones por la cual Takane estaba mal. según lo que hablo con Takane antes de irse, le dijo que tal vez comió algo en mal estado.

-Bueno.- murmuro derrotada Momo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las tes chicas ya iban de camino a la base con las pastillas para su amiga. Estaban saliendo del centro comercial cuando una chica rubia se le acerca muy emocionada.

-Hola chicas.- las saluda.- que lindo verlas por acá

-Hola Anya-chan.- saludaron las 3 al unisono.

-Que hacen por acá.- pregunto.

-Takane se sentía mal así que vinimos por unas pastillas para que se sienta mejor.- Dijo Ayano.

-Que mal.- Dijo Anya fingiendo pena.- Podría ir a verla.- pregunto.

-Claro si danchou-san nos deja.- Dijo Momo.

-Esta bien.- dijo Kido.

* * *

-¿Takane-chan?.- pregunto la pequeña Mary dando pequeños golpes en la puerta del baño.

-Por supuesto que No!.- exclamo la chica dentro del baño.

-L-Lo siento.- se disculpo. Era obvio que no estaba bien. luego de una pequeña charla con Haruka, la chica de coletas salio corriendo al baño a encerrarse, alarmando a todos los presentes.- ¡Ya vengo Takane-chan!.- le dijo a su amiga antes de ir a su habitación a buscar su teléfono.

La albina busco por todas partes el objeto. ¿porque siempre lo perdía? no faltaba el momento donde lo necesitaba y no lo encontraba.

Salio de su habitación y fue a la cocina donde estaba Kano y Seto haciendo quien-sabe-que. Les pregunto si habían visto su teléfono, ellos respondieron que no. También le pregunto a Haruka e Hibiya y ellos también dijeron que no lo habían visto. Necesitaba el teléfono, Tenia que llamar a Momo o Ayano o a Kido, para decirles que se apuraran. pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, cuando paso cerca de la sala principal las 3 chicas entraron y Anya estaba con ellas.

-Ya llegamos.- anuncio Momo al entrar.

-Que bien que llegaron.- un suspiro de alivio salio de la boca de Mary.- Por favor apúrense que Takane-chan no se siente bien.- dijo guiándolas donde estaba la chica de coletas.

-Que mal que Takane este así.- comento Anya.

-Cállate!.- dijo Mary alzando la voz lo suficiente para que seto la escuchara.

Kido toco la puerta. Takane salio de ahí igual de pálida y cubierta por quien sabe cuantas mantas. La líder mando a Mary a hacerle un té para que se tomara la pastilla. Cuando lo hizo detecto la presencia de la chica indeseada y lo primero que hizo la pelinegra fue...

-¡Todo es tu culpa maldita escoria!.- le grito. Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos con la excepciona de Mary.

-Qué he echo yo.- pregunto.

-Me regalaste una maldita caja de chocolates vencidos!.- Le volvió a gritar. Ayano intento calmarla, pero no pudo.

-Takane no creo que ella hiciera algo así.- _¡un momento! Haruka la estaba defendiendo a ella y no a mi_ pensó Takane. El mas que nadie debería estar del lado de Takane.

-Y ahora la defiendes.- Dijo Takane a Haruka mas calmada pero igual alzando la voz.

-Yo también apoyo a Haruka.- Se metió a la conversación Seto.

-Lo hiciste apropósito Baka.- se dirigió la de coletas a la rubia.

-Yo no aria tal cosa.- dijo.- yo te aprecio mucho Takane-chan.

-El mentiroso acá es Kano, no tú.- dijo Mary con una mirada de molestia.

-Mary no seas así con nuestra invitada.- la regaño Seto.

-Quisiera hablar con Takane a solas.- Dijo Anya llevándose a rastras a Takane a fuera para hablar. Una vez afuera...

-Lo hiciste apropósito.- volvió a remarcar la chica de coletas.

-Y tienes razón en eso.- dijo Anya con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Lo sabia.-

-Pero que pena que nadie te crea.-

-Mary me cree.- Dijo Takane cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero ¿a quien crees que le creerá Haruka?.-pregunto al aire Anya.- A mi, una chica linda, divertía, carismática ó a una chica margada, orgullosa y nada femenina.

-...- Takane no dijo nada.

-Lo ves. Todos tus amigos están a mi favor y la mocosa esa de tu lado.-Dijo muy confiada y con una risa burlona. La chica rubia la miro por ultima vez antes de irse, dejando a la de coletas pensando.

¿Como haría creer a los demás que ella tenia razón y que Anya es una mentirosa? era difícil. La chica ya se había ganado la confianza de todos en tan poco tiempo. Tenia a Mary de su lado, ella sabia como era Anya pero eran don contra el resto.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?.- Susurro para si misma mientras se sentaba en la escala de la entrada.

* * *

**Hasta acá la dejo :D ¿Les gusto? En mi opinión me quedo algo corto e.e y si tuve faltas de ortografía lo siento muxo n**

**Nunca pensé que leerían esto. me emocione leyendo sus Reviews así que les agradezco mis galletitas. Igual me consto porque me quitaron el compu por que a alguien se le ocurrió sacarse un 0.1 en un examen de matemáticas y bueno uwu**

**Tratare de actualizar mas pronto pero no prometo nada ;)) dejen sus Reviews. ****Cds y nos vemos en el próximo cap. **


	3. Rosado

**Hola galletitas lindas (dospuntostez) xD acá esta el capitulo -lo lanza- nos leemos abajo y tal vez responda algunos reviews x3**

* * *

_-acéptalo Takane.- le dijo cierto chico de cabellos color ceniza._

_-ella lo hizo.- le respondió una chica de coletas._

_-acéptalo estas celosa.- continuo Haruka.- de que ella es mas linda que tú._

_-¿que?.- pregunto desconcertada._

_-Lo que __oíste.- Haruka sonrió, pero no de la manera que acostumbra. Era una sonrisa maligna, desde el punto de vista de Takane.- quien querría ser amigo de una chica como tu, en cambio Anya es más linda y considerada que tú._

* * *

-¡AHHHHH!.-Takane se despertó gritando y de paso despertando a Haruka que estaba al lado suyo.

-¿Takane estas bien?.- pregunto Haruka algo adormilado.

-Solo fue una pesadilla.- dijo para si misma Takane.- Lo siento si te desperté.

-No importa.- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa. Haruka se dio media vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo. en cambio Takane no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de eso. La chica miro la hora. 08:36 AM. a estas horas la líder estaba despierta, haciendo el desayuno o limpiando.

Salio de la cama, teniendo sumo cuidado de no volver a despertar a Haruka. se puso algo cómodo y salio a ver si había alguien despierto, que no sea la líder.

Ya en la cocina se encontró con lo predecible, Kido cocinando. ademas que se veía y olía delicioso. Total no es una secreto que Kido cocina como los dioses. Todas las mañanas, medio día y noche se lleva cumplidos por la comida que prepara.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Takane.

-Buenos.- contesto la líder.- Ene-chan ¿me harías un favor?

-Por supuesto.-

-Me ayudarías a poner la mesa, ya esta casi listo el desayuno.- Termino de decir Kido, dejando una bandeja con hot cakes en la mesa.

-Bueno.-

Al rededor de la nueve de la mañana Kido y Takane tenían todo listo. La dos chicas empezaron a despertar al resto, que todavía seguían durmiendo, pasando por las habitaciones tocando la puerta, aunque en el caso de la habitación de Kano la líder le _pidió amablemente que se levantará._

Todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa comiendo lo que hizo la líder. Ninguno se peleaba o decía algo sobre Anya. Cosa que tenia relajada a la de coletas, ya que cuando entro a la base la tarde anterior sin la presencia de la _rubia oxigenada_, todos le preguntaron que paso y esta solo respondió que le surgió algo... Otra vez.

-¿Porque llamamos a Anya y ver si esta libre hoy?.- comento Momo. Takane casi se ahoga con el té cuando escucho a la Idol.

-Buena idea Kisaragi-chan.- Dijo Kano.- ¿Líder no te importa verdad?

-Si ustedes quieren.- Dijo la peliverde.

**[...]**

-Que lindo estar acá de nuevo.- Grito cierta rubia al entrar al departamento del Mekakushi.

-Y nosotros de tenerte aquí Anya-chan.- dijo la Idol.

-Habla por ti.- dijo para si misma Takane.

Los minutos pasaban y atención de Haruka estaba con la chica rubia, al igual que el resto del Mekakushi. Mary había servido té, pero se _equivoco _con el numero de personas y trajo una taza para cada uno menos para Anya. Igual tuvo que traerle una por petición de Seto.

-Voy a lavar la ropa.- Aviso Kido.- Así que si tiene ropa que se necesite lavar, por favor déjenla en la cesta de ropa.

-Tu no la lavas Tsubomi, La lavadora hace el trabajo.- Dijo divertido el chico gatuno. Por supuesto que recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de la peliverde.

-Si es de color por favor déjenla con la ropa de color.- pidió Kido antes de irse a la cocina de nuevo.

Algunos miembros se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron a dejar su ropa sucia. Todos dejaron algo menos Takane. Ella no se tropezaba con sus propios pies y derramaba té en su delantal, además de que ella no usa. Ni la ensuciaba mientras comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Momo-Chan, ¿donde esta el baño?.- Pregunto Anya a la voluptuosa chica.

-La ultima puerta del pasillo a la derecha.- Dijo indicando el lugar. Anya agradeció y se fue de la sala.

La chica antes de llegar a la puerta indicada por Momo, Una de las habitación le llamo la atención. Parecía el cuarto de lavado, porque había una lavadora, secadora y cosas así, y por supuesto 2 cestas. Una con ropa de color y otra con ropa blanca.

Anya miro por el pasillo para ver si no había nadie y entro. Se dirigió a la cesta de ropa blanca y de su bolso de mano saco un pequeño pedazo de tela rojo.

-A ver como te salen las cosas de acá en adelante Takane-chan.- dijo para si misma mientras con un marcador negro escribía el nombre de la pelinegra. Guardo el marcado y dejo el pedazo de tela entre la ropa blanca, bien escondido para que no se viera.

Salio de la Habitación y entro al baño para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

-¿¡QUIEN MIERDA LO HIZO!?.- Entro gritando un molesto Shintaro a la sala principal, con una polera rosada (_que anteriormente fue blanca)_ en la mano.

Todos los presentes lo quedaron mirado, hasta que llego Mary con su delantal rosa, pero ella no se quejaba. Ella ama el rosa. Seto también tenia puesta una polera rosa, al igual que Haruka tenia su camisa del mismo color.

-Yo no me quejo del color.- Dijo la medusa sentándose en el sofá.

-Es obvio.- dijo Shintaro en un suspiro.

En el mismo momento entro la chica de coletas a la sala, y al ver al Kisaragi con una prenda rosa no se tardo en estallar en carcajadas.

-Que con tu polera rosa.-Pregunto entre risas la antes de que Shintaro pudiera decir algo Haruka los interrumpió...

-Takane esto es tuyo.- Dijo mostrando un pañuelo rojo con el nombre de la chica.

* * *

**Bueno en mi opinión quedo algo corto pero ñah. Lo revise 2 veces y si tiene faltas Sorry UvU**

**E visto que odian a Anya... pues odienla con su alma. es un personaje que yo invente pero me cae mal igual. la hice pensando en una amiga que es igual de weona xD**

**ahora responder algunos reviews~~~~**

**CrissNyan: Pos acá el capitulo (? y no se me murisa que amo tu apocho x3 y esta vez no me quitaron el compu... solo se le trizo la pantalla, se me callo y pos... Lel (? soy ezpezial **

**Maki-Imotto: me reí tanto con eso de rubia oxigenada que lo puse por ahí (? si te das cuenta xD**

**Y eso por ahora y nos vemos la próxima Cds~~**


	4. Pañuelo Rojo

**Hola Mis Galletitas :DD por fin pude actualizar y este es mas largo [ 1600 palabras igual es mucho] Y lo termine justo ahora y lo publico para celebrar mi nueva perforación x3 si otra mas uwu wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~**

**Pos nos leemos abajo.**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Jin.-**

* * *

-Eso no es mío.- respondió Takane.

-Si no te das cuenta tiene tu nombre.-

-Que lo tenga no significa que sea mío.-

Y Así una _simple_ discusión empezó entre Los miembros #6 y #7 del Mekakushi-Dan. Minutos después se les unió Hibiya, que también se quejaba de que su polera estaba rosada. Avisaron a la líder, ya que ella había repartido la ropa después de ser lavada, pero ella solo dijo "Yo pensé que era una broma de Kano, como el siempre hace este tipo de cosas".

-Vamos no es tan terrible.- insistía Takane.

-Nada terrible.- Grito Shintaro.- ¡ES ROSA!

-Mira el lado bueno Shintaro-kun~ Ahora las chicas te prestaran más atención kukuku~.- Se burló Kano.

-Calla.- le replico el pelinegro.

-Pero hablando en serio.- continuo Kano.- Ene-Chan no fue.

-¿Por qué le crees? - Le pregunto Hibiya.

-Vamos miren.- dijo Kano con su tono burlón de siempre tomando el pañuelo que tenía Haruka.- Hay que ser muy Tonto para dejar evidencias en la escena del crimen.

-¿Evidencia?.- Todos los presentes miraron sorprendido al de ojos de gato.

-Esto es obvio que es una broma ¿Verdad?.- Todos asintieron.- Bueno quien deja su marca si la idea de hacer una broma es que sea _anónima_ ¿No es Así?.- Termino de explicar Kano. Todos quedaron sorprendidos... quien diría que su habilidad para hacer bromas aportara algo en el tema.

-Ves Ene-Chan.- Comento de la nada Mary.- Alguien quiere inculparte y hacerte quedar mal.

Cuando la de coletas escucho eso, la primera persona que apareció en su mente fue la _Rubia oxigenada._

-Por lo visto alguien tiene información que yo no.- Dijo Takane sentándose al lado de la medusa.- Deberíamos hablar en privado ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto.- Mary se levantó, y la de coletas imito su acción.- Seto-San, te parece que nuestro paseo al parque se posponga hasta mañana.- Pregunto al más alto.

-¿Porque Mary?.-

-No siempre tienes que estar al tanto de mi.- Dijo Mary con su tono amable.- ¿Porque no vas con alguien más? Tienes muchos amigos que pueden ir contigo.

Ya dicho esto la albina se fue con Takane a su Habitación. Tenían mucho que hablar, Pero algo que las 2 no sabían es que cierto chico los estaba siguiendo.

-Te parece si vamos al parque a hablar.- Sugirió la albina.

-¿Porque?.-Pregunto Takane. Mary se acercó y le hizo un ademan de que se agachara a su altura para susurrarle "_Kano está detrás de la puerta"_. Takane asintió y acepto la propuesta de la medusa.

* * *

-Todavía nos sigue.- Pregunto la de coletas, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de la albina.

Hace un par de minutos que salieron de la base para poder hablar tranquilas, sin ser molestadas. A media cuadra de llegar al parque y todavía se sentían observadas. De a ratos echaban miradas hacia atrás y no veían nada, pero al darse la vuelta sentían que eran observadas.

-sentémonos allá Ene-Chan.- Al llegar Mary corrió a unas mesitas al lado de un puesto de helados. Takane la siguió y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada.

-Y bien.- Rompió el silencio Takane.- Hay algo que tú sabes y yo no.

-Yo la vi.- Fue único que dijo la medusa.

-Yo sabía que esa tramaba algo.- Dijo enojada la pelinegra apretado sus puños.- Se las va a ver conmigo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?.- De la nada apareció Kano sentado en una de las sillas.

-¡¿Y tú qué mierda haces acá?!.- Le interrogo la de coletas al ojos de gato.

-No es obvio.- Dijo Kano.- Vengo a Ayudarlas.

¿Escucharon bien?. ¿Dijo Ayudarlas? Que es lo que el iba a saber. Es más, en que podía aportar Kano Shuuya en esto. Solo iba a estorbar, siempre se duerme, llega tarde... No iba a aportar NADA.

-Ja! Y tú qué puedes saber.- se rió Takane.

-Vamos Ene-Chan~ Es obvio que Anya quiere darle a Haruka y no son consejos.- Takane se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del Kitsune, Pero estaba consciente de que tenia algo de razón.

-Qué es lo que sabes.- Esta vez Mary fue la que hablo.

-Chocolates vencidos, Teñir la ropa de blanca a rosa.- Kano estaba contando con sus dedos y su tonta sonrisa.- Son bromas básicas.

Takane y Mary se quedaron pensativas un rato.- Y que dicen?.- les pregunto Kano.

-Más te vale ayudar y no meter la pata.- Lo amenazo Takane.-

\- Y cuál es el plan Kano-San?.- Pregunto Mary.

-Hay que darle de su propia medicina.- Dijo Kano con su típico tono burlón.

De regreso a la base los 3 estaban planeando darle su merecido, pues claro, Haruka le pertenecía a Takane. Es amor mutuo solo que la pelinegra todavía no se confesaba, pero era más que obvio. Todos los del Dan se daban cuenta, menos el mismísimo Haruka. Incluso la pequeña Hiyori se enojaba cuando Haruka invitaba a Takane a dar un paseo solos, como paso una vez.

-Ya llegamos.- se anunció Kano al entrar seguido de Mary y Takane.

-Te divertiste Mary.- Le pregunto Seto a la más baja. Esta asintió sonriendo y se acerco a Haruka que estaba en sofá mirando Televisión.

-Haruka-San donde está el pañuelo con el nombre de Takane.- Pidió amablemente la albina.

-Lo tengo acá.-respondió Haruka sacándolo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Mary.

-Gracias Haruka-San.- Mary se devolvió a la entrada donde seguían Kano y Takane.- Lo tengo, Vamos.

Estaban a punto se salir cuando…

-Ya se van.- La líder entro a la sala, al parecer estaba en la cocina, pues traía su delantal color lila pues y tenia una cuchara en la mano.

-Sí, solo…- Takane fue interrumpida por Kano.

-Tsubomi-Chan no te pongas celosa, después puedo salir contigo.- Dijo el rubio. La peli verde se sonrojo y le lanzo la cuchara que tenía en la mano y se devolvió a la cocina.

-Vamos que se hace tarde.-

* * *

-seguro que va a funcionar?.- Pregunto Mary para confirmar el plan.

-es un plan aprueba de tontos.- Dijo Kano marcado en su teléfono.

-¿A quién le marcas?.- Pregunto Takane. _"es parte del plan _"respondió, se puso el Celular en la oreja esperado a que contestaran.

-Hola Anya-Chan.- Saludo.- Te gustaría juntarte conmigo en el parque en 10 minutos.- No se oía nada de la otra línea, pero por como sonrió Kano después de cortar la llamada, el plan ya estaba en marcha.

-Diez minutos igual es poco así que vamos.- Los 3 se fueron repasando paso por paso el plan.

Kano se encontraría con Anya en el parque, y este la haría hablar y confesar su _crimen_ y después Takane y Mary intervendrían con la evidencia, Una grabadora. El plan era simple: Grabarla confesando todo y salir corriendo. Nada podría salir mal.

-Ahí esta.- Dijo Mary una vez que llegaron al parque.

-Kano.- El nombrado se giró hacia Takane.- Sera mejor que en la parte de _Correr_ Cargues a Mary, sin ofender Mary.

-No importa Ene-Chan.- Sonrió la albina.

Caminaron en dirección a la chica, que estaba sentada en una de las bancas. Se miraron entre ellos y Kano fue el que se acercó y las chicas se quedaron en algún punto del parque, no muy alejado, donde no las viera.

-Hola.- Saludo amistosamente Kano.- Que bueno que viniste.

-Ve directo al grano.- Dijo molesta la chica.

-Esto.- Kano saco de su bolsillo el pañuelo rojo y se lo mostró a la chica.- Me parece que esto es tuyo ¿Verdad?

-No se dé que hablas.- Contesto desviando la mirada a otra parte y cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé de qué hablo.- se rió Kano diciendo lo mismo que la chica.- Típico.

-Y que si lo hice.- Dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.- Kano se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, en una reverencia.- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a desacerté de la competencia… Solo tienes que decirme que fuiste tú la del pañuelo, los chocolates y la ropa.

-Si yo fui. Hice un buen trabajo y Todos son tan Estupidos que no se dieron cuenta.- Dijo orgullosa.- Entonces me Ayudaras.

-Estás loca… Jamás traicionaría a mis amigas.- Se rió Kano en su cara. Anya no entendía Nada. Nada hasta que…

-Vayámonos.- Grito y de la nada aparecieron Takane y Mary. La de coletas le mostró una pequeña grabadora y Kano cargo a la albina en su espalda.- Corre Ene-Chan!

La de coletas y El Kitsune salieron corriendo. Ahí fue donde Anya entendió que había caído en su trampa. O eso creyeron ellos...

-Estas segura de que Haruka te creerá.- Grito Anya. Takane freno en seco y la miro. ¿Existía esa posibilidad? ¿Y si decía que era falso? O ¿Qué no le creía?

-No la escuches y vayámonos.- Le dijo Kano, pero Takane se quedó ahí, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

¿A estas alturas estaba dudando del plan? Takane siguió corriendo pero sin antes echarle una mirada a la chica. Esta estaba parada, Mirándola. Anya saco su Celular y Marco. ¿A quién? No sabía y no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

-No creas que te lo dejare tan fácil mi querida Takane-Chan.- Susurro para si misma la rubia.

* * *

-Donde esta Haruka?!.- La pelinegra al entrar a la base a la primera persona que busco fue al peli ceniza.

-Acaba de salir.- Dijo la líder que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión. "_Anya_" la primera persona que se le vino a la mente a Takane al oír lo dicho por la líder.

El grito que pego la de coletas se debió a verse escuchado hasta en el Daze, y no hablar de la palabra que acompaño el grito.

* * *

**¿Merezco algo? ¿reviews? OwO**

**Pues lo revise un millón de veces y espero que haya estado bien u-u**

**Estoy de vacaciones así que tal vez estaré por estos lados mas seguidos con uno que otro one-shot y blablabla, ademas de estar haciendo el one-shot de "bad end" jiiiiii x33333**

**Pos eso y no se que más decir así que... Cds~**


End file.
